


26. Scarf And Gloves

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fill, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't want Crowley to be cold.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	26. Scarf And Gloves

"What a lovely walk, right, dear?” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah, angel.”

It was dark already, the few lamps lining the pavement were providing just enough light for the humans night to be not scary but still cosy in its darkness. Just the perfect amount of snow was falling from the sky – “sauntering vaguely downwards”, Crowley had joked earlier. “I was more elegant, though.” – and it almost felt like a scene from one of those romances Aziraphale so loved.

Something was wrong, though. Crowley was fine when they left home, but grew quieter the longer they were outside.

“What’s on your mind, dear?” Aziraphale asked and stopped. It took Crowley a moment in which he managed to take two more steps to realise that he evidently is no longer supposed to continue walking.

“Why?” he reacted. It was clear that he was tense and it only confirmed Aziraphale’s suspicion that something was definitely off.

“I can tell something's wrong. I just don’t know what it is,” he said.

“Nothing's wrong, angel,” Crowley gave him a faint smile. “I’m having a lovely winter walk with the one I love and it’s beautifully snowy and everything's alright,” he shivered, not quite managing to hide the irony in his voice.

And suddenly, Aziraphale realised.

“Oh dear, you’re cold, aren’t you?” he said. It wasn’t really a question as it was pretty evident now that it occurred to him.

Crowley looked annoyed for letting it be seen.

“A bit, yeah,” he admitted because there was no point in denying it now anyway.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t notice sooner that you’re uncomfortable,” Aziraphale said.

He knew his partner was prone to feeling cold in this weather as he still somehow kept a piece of the snake from Eden in him. Crowley wasn’t entirely coldblooded, no. The demon was very comfortably warm when they cuddled. He was just one of those people who usually didn’t feel comfortably warm until everyone else felt uncomfortably hot.

“It’s not your fault, angel.”

“I know but... Crowley, why aren’t you wearing a coat and gloves and a scarf?” Aziraphale just realised that the demon was only wearing his usual clothes.

Crowley made a face as if Aziraphale suggested he should walk around covered in dirt.

“Those don’t fit my aesthetics at all.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes: “Well, but it would keep you from feeling this cold.”

“I can stand the cold, angel. Priorities, you know?” he smiled.

“But I can’t stand you being cold. Priorities, you know?” the angel repeated which made Crowley chuckle.

Before he could ask what Aziraphale was going to do about it, a scarf wrapped around his neck soon joined by a coat and a pair of gloves on his hands. Aziraphale didn’t even forget to add a hat.

“Better now,” Aziraphale smiled, satisfied with his work.

Crowley wasn’t so sure about that but didn’t take any of it off. It would hurt the angel and besides, he was really cold.

“Thanks,” he said. At least Aziraphale miracled the clothing black, the demon thought to himself when it occurred to him that it could’ve been tartan.

“You’re so welcome. Now, let’s get back home. I'm not risking that you catch cold,” the angel said. “I’ll fix you some tea – with that scotch you like,” he added to stop Crowley’s protests before he could even raise them.

“Maybe I want to be sick,” Crowley grinned, clearly in a better mood than some minutes ago. “You would take care of me, right?

Aziraphale laughed.

“I would. Are you really willing to get sick just in order to make me take care of you?”

“Maybe?” said Crowley innocently.

“You spoiled demon!”


End file.
